Sunstreaker Chronicles
by masterwill117
Summary: (Spinoff to Transformer and Vampire) After being in stasis for a long time Sunstreaker decides to have adventures of his own, joined by his sidekicks, adventure awaits for Sunstreaker and his friends as they travel across the North American continent.
1. You've Got a Friend in Me

Sunstreaker was driving in the fields of the American mid west.

"Oh hi I'm Sunstreaker, Autobot and brother to Sideswipe and Bumblebee, and you must be wondering to yourselves, what is he doing out in the midwest, well to put it short I've been in stasis for a very long time, since coming out of stasis and since now we Autobots have freedom to travel again, and hearing about Bumblebee's adventures at Yokai Academy I've decided to have my own adventures and travel through the North American Continent my first stop on my adventure is Nebraska, for the scenery and small town festivals."

Sunstreaker drove pass a "Welcome to Nebraska" sign starting his adventure, he decided to stop at a nearby town called Bellevue, Bellevue was having a festival so Sunstreaker decided to stop and enjoy the festive, but he knew he couldn't transform into his robot mode without scaring the locals so at a nearby wooded area he transformed into his robot mode and then into his human form, once Sunsteaker transformed into his human form he exited the wooded area and decided to join the festivities.

"I haven't been to a human festival in a long time" Sunstreaker mused to himself.

Sunstreaker then saw some people gathered around a big podium with the Autobot symbol, he decided to see what the commotion was about.

"Let me guess I walked into an Anti-Cybertronian town, hear them whine about how horrible we are" Sunstreaker thought to himself.

Sunstreaker walked to the back of the crowd and stopped he didn't want any attention drawn to him, he then saw the mayor walk up to the podium to speak.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, as you may know our county festival is going on, while we should celebrate our wonderful town I thought we should also celebrate the Autobots" said The Mayor.

Sunstreaker was surprised, out of all the places he'd had been to, Bellevue would be supporters of the Autobots.

"And to further prove my point we have a few guest speakers to give their stories" said The Mayor and he moved to give the mic to the first speaker.

The first speaker, a woman, came to the podium.

"Thank you mister mayor" said the woman "At first I wasn't so sure about the Cybertronians and when the attacks on New York City and Lisbon happened that was my low point, but when the Autobots came the defense of our world and saved us I couldn't help my respect them, and now since they have their freedoms back they would be always welcome in our town" said the woman.

Everyone clapped and cheered including Sunstreaker, the next speaker a man came to the podium and the woman left the stage.

"A long time ago I was on vacation in Egypt when the attack happened, I was at a pyramid when the stones fell, but I was saved by the Autobot known as Sunstreaker, not only did he save me, but he save my family, to him and the Autobots I thank him with my heart" said the man.

Sunstreaker was happy, the Autobots were finally getting the positive attention they deserve, however unknown to him a figure reached behind him and took something from him, Sunstreaker felt this and he reached behind him to find that his wallet was gone, he saw a figure walk into a crowd, he deduced to go after the person to get his wallet back.

"Hey you" shouted Sunstreaker.

But poor Sunstreaker lost the figure, to him it looked liked a young girl, he got a good look at the clothing so he decided to wait until the festivities were over, he didn't care about the money but he did want his wallet back, it was the first one he had ever purchased.

* * *

Nightfall came and the festivities had ended the girl had hid behind a tree going through the wallet for the money.

"Just what I needed" said the girl.

The girl was just about to leave when she bumped into Suntreaker (who was in his human form), the girl fell and was a little frightened, Sunstreaker could tell the girl was desperate for money.

"Look you can keep the money I just want my wallet back" said Sunstreaker.

"Well in that case" said the girl pulling the wallet out of her pocket.

The girl took the wallet and threw it at Sunstreaker, but Sunstreaker didn't do anything, he only stood there emotionless, the girl ran away as fast as she could, from her behavior Sunstreaker could tell all was not right with this girl.

"I better see what she's up to" Sunstreaker thought to himself and he preceded to follow the girl.

* * *

Sunstreaker followed the girl to an alley, the girl put the money into a small deposit box under a dumpster, she put her hood up and crawled next to a dumpster and curled up and went to sleep.

"Poor girl is homeless, why hasn't CPS or the town been helping this girl, is she like this because of the town, or was it her choice" Sunstreaker wondered to himself.

Then Suntreaker saw group of strange looking people walk down the alley, he decided to stay and watch just in case anything would happen, it was a group of four boys, one of the boys shoved her to wake her up.

"Wake up" said the boy.

The girl woke up to see the four boys she looked a little frightened.

"We believe you owe us something" said the second boy.

The girl reached for the box under the dumpster and got a handful of cash out and handed it to the first boy who only shook his head in frustration.

"This is not enough and I think you know that" said the first boy.

"Please I need the rest, I promise to get more" said the girl.

The first boy pulled out some brass knuckles and put them around his fingers ready to beat the girl up.

"This doesn't look good it won't end well" Sunstreaker said to himself.

Sunstreaker decided to intervene, he entered the alleyway, the girl was wondering what the stranger was doing there.

"I wouldn't do anything if I were you you" Sunstreaker said to the boys.

"And what you'll stop us you and who's army" the first boy taunted.

Sunstreaker then transformed into his robot mode which frightened the boys.

"I don't need an army to take all of you on" said Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker lunged at the boys and the boys ran away out of fear, Sunstreaker helped the girl up.

"So you're a Cybertronian huh" said the girl.

"Well to be more specific, an Autobot" said Sunstreaker.

"Well whatever I did't need your help" said the girl.

"Your a tough cookie" chuckled Sunstreaker "what's your name" he asked.

The girl was hesitant to say, but she knew that an Autobot wouldn't hurt her.

"My name is Clementine" said Clementine.

"Well Clementine I'm going to ask you one question and I want you to think about it long and hard" said Sunstreaker.

"Well what" asked Clementine.

"Are you hungry" asked Sunstreaker with a smile.

* * *

Minutes later Clementine said "yes" and Sunstreaker decided to take her to McDonald's as it was the only other restaurant open at this hour, Sunstreaker was back in his human form as not to scare any one or draw attention to himself as this was a Pro-Cybertronian town, but when it came to the boys Sunstreaker knew that no one would believe a bunch of thugs like them, both Sunstreaker and Clementine were eating there burgers and Sunstreaker decided to start up a conversation.

"So are you from this town" asked Sunstreaker.

"No I'm from Lincoln" said Clementine.

"Well how did you end up in Bellevue" asked Sunstreaker.

"I guess I wanted to travel the United States but I ran out of money at Bellevue" said Clementine.

"What about your family" asked Sunstreaker.

"What about them" asked Clementine.

"Well where are they and what do they think of you leaving to travel" Sunstreaker asked.

Clementine didn't respond right away, she never shared what happened to her parents.

"My father abandoned me and my mom, and my mom died when I was only thirteen" said Clementine with a tint of sadness in her voice, and to Sunstreaker it looked like she was about to cry.

Sunstreaker put his hand on Clementine's shoulder gently.

"I understand how that feels I lost my mother and father too, if it weren't for my Autobot friends and my siblings I don't know where I would be" said Sunstreaker.

"Well I don't have any other friends or siblings" said Clementine sadly.

"Well aren't we friends" asked Sunstreaker.

"I just met you, you're still a stranger to me" said Clementine.

"Well a stranger is just someone you haven't met yet" said Sunstreaker.

Clementine only laughed at what Sunstreaker said.

"What" asked Sunstreaker who was very confused.

"That was the most corny thing I have ever heard" said Clementine with a laugh.

"Oh come on I try to say the right things" said Sunstreaker.

"Look I appreciate the help, but I don't need anyone" said Clementine.

"Are you sure about that you did have trouble with those boys and if I wasn't there who knows what they would've done to you" said Sunstreaker.

"Nothing would've happened, I just had them do a favor for me and I didn't pay them back" said Clementine.

"What did you have them do" asked Sunstreaker.

"It doesn't matter, you sure do talk a whole lot" said Clementine.

"What can I say I'm a very talkative Autobot" said Sunstreaker.

Clementine threw her trash in a nearby bin and began to walk away from Sunstreaker.

"It's been nice knowing you, and thank you for your kindness but I should be going now" said Clementine, and with that she walked out of Sunstreaker's sight.

"Poor girl, I wish I could do more for her but I don't think she would want the help" Sunstreaker thought to himself.

Susntreaker threw his trash away and then transformed into his car mode and drove away, but unknown to him a pair of red eyes was watching him from the distance.

"I've finally made contact with the Autobot, maybe this girl can help me locate him" said the voice.

* * *

The next day Clementine was walking next to a park and she saw some children with their parents, deep down she was jealous of them that they had happy lives.

"Why can't that be me, why did my parents abandon me" Clementine thought sadly.

Clementine wanted to cry but didn't want to in public so she decided to go into an alley way, once she entered she sat down and cried, but soon she heard a car's engine, she got up and saw a red sports car, she thought it belonged to the gang of boys that were harassing her.

"Look I told you I'm not giving you your money now shove off" said Clementine.

Before Clementine knew it the red sports car ran into her causing her to fall hard on the ground, Clementine was shocked she knew not even the boys would run people over in a car, soon the car was jumping forwards at her much to her surprise and then something strange happened a pair of torture devices came out of each headlight..

"Okay okay dude what do you want" Clementine asked in a panicked tone.

The torture devices then went back into the headlights and the red car transformed and it was the Decepticon Dead End (HIS APPEARANCE IS FROM G1).

"Hello my dear" said Dead End.

Clementine tried to run away but Dead End caught up with Clementine and Dead End threw her onto a broken car.

"This has got to be a bad dream" said Clementine with fright.

"Are you the one who talked with the Autobot Sunstreaker" said Dead End raising his fists as if to punch Clementine.

"I don't know what you're talking about" said Clementine.

"Are you the one who talked with the Autobot Sunstreaker" said Dead End more menacingly.

"Yeah" Clementine said.

"Where is he off to this tie where is Sunstreaker" said Dead End angrily.

* * *

Meanwhile Sunstreaker was outside the city limits getting ready for his journey out of Bellevue when he heard Clementine's screams much to his horror, he was worried that Clementine once again was having trouble with those boys.

"Clementine, no, must help at once" said Sunstreaker and he transformed into his car mode and drove towards the disturbance.

Dean End was continuing to terrify Clementine.

"Where did Sunstreaker go next" Dead End asked.

"I don't know he probably left Bellevue" said Clementine.

"Useless" said Dead End.

Dead End raised his fist ready to finish Clementine off, but Sunstreaker arrived and did a donut and tripped Dead End who fell backwards, Sunstreaker opened his driver's door opened for Clementine to get in.

"Clementine come with me" said Sunstreaker.

"But I" Clementine tried to say but was interrupted by Sunstreaker.

"Clementine please get in if you want to live" pleaded Sunstreaker.

Well, Clementine wasted no time and got in Sunstreaker.

"Alright buckle up and hold on" said Sunstreaker closing his driver's door.

Clementine buckled up and Sunstreaker shot off as fast as he could from Dead End, Dead End got up and transformed into his car mode and proceeded to chase after Sunstreaker and Clementine, Sunstreaker turned onto a dirt road win the outskirts of the town with Dead End catching up behind him and Clementine, Clementine was clearly freaked out.

"We're going to die, we're going to die" said Clementine in a panicked voice.

"Not if I can help it" said Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker got off the road and and was about to crash into a giant window in an abandoned factory much to Clementine's horror.

"We are now" said Clementine and she shut her eyes.

Sunstreaker crashed into the window harming neither himself or Clementine, but Dead End followed right behind them.

* * *

The chase happened until nightfall and Sunstreaker hid around a corner, Dead End was driving all over the place looking for them, but was unable to locate them much to their relief.

"What are we going to do now" asked Clementine.

"We fight" Sunstreaker replied.

"What" said Clementine with a quiet shocked voice trying not to draw attention to both her and Sunstreaker.

"Here's the plan you get out and hide and I fight Dead End, once I'm done I'll come and get you" Sunstreaker explained.

"What makes you think you can defeat him" asked Clementine.

"Honestly it's just a hunch" said Sunstreaker with a smile in his voice.

Sunstreaker reved his engine really loudly drawing Dead End's attention, Dead End started driving towards their direction, Sunstreaker pulled out and opened his driver's door to let Clementine out, once Clementine got out Sunstreaker transformed into his robot mode Dead End did the same thing and preceded to tackle Sunstreaker, Sunstreaker and Dead End dueled while Clementine ran way, Dead End saw that Clementine was running to hide.

"Oh no you don't" said Dean End punching Sunstreaker in the face.

After knocking Sunstreaker away for a moment Dead End launched Frenzy (HIS APPEARANCE IS FROM G1) from his chest, Frenzy then chased after Clementine, Sunstreaker tried to go after Frenzy but was prevented from doing so by Dead End and they continued their fight, Sunstreaker could only pray that Clementine would be okay, Clementine reached a barbed wire fence and was pondering how to get over it.

"Crap how do I get over that" Clementine asked herself.

Just then Frenzy appeared out of no where and jumped on Clementine's head, with all her strength tossed Frenzy off of her, but then to Clementine's horror, Frenzy transformed his arms into big hydraulic crushers.

"First I crack the shell, then I crack the nuts inside" said Frenzy.

Frenzy then used his crushers to cause a small earthquake around him and Clementine, Clementine could hardly stand, but then she saw something nearby that she could used to stop Frenzy, she saw a decent length pipe, Clementine fell over and began to crawl towards the pipe.

"Little girl with a nasty bite, not so tough now are you" said Frenzy.

Clementine finally reached the pipe and grabbed it but Frenzy didn't see this, Clementine tossed the pipe and it hit Frenzy in the head causing him to lose his concentration and stop the earthquake, the pipe rolled back to Clementine who grabbed it and walked over to Frenzy who was still holding his head in pain.

"You bad girl" said Frenzy angrily.

"That's affirmative action" said Clementine with a smile.

Clementine raised the pipe like it was a baseball and hit Frenzy knocking him away, Sunstreaker continued to fight Sunstreaker punched Dead Wind knocking him into some power lines knocking him out, the fight was now over, Sunstreaker saw Clementine perfectly fine.

"Well done Clementine you took on a Decepticon all by yourself and lived" said Sunstreaker with a smile.

"I guess my baseball skills came in handy" said Clementine "so what happens now" she asked.

"Well you did say you wanted to travel the United States and the Decepticons think you're a target now, so you can come travel with me if you want" Susntreaker proposed.

Clementine thought about it for a moment, but soon came up with an answer.

"Yes please, your the first person to ever show me kindness and I consider you a good friend, and friends must stick with each other" said Clementine.

"You're right about that" said Sunstreaker "shall we form an alliance, you help me and I'll help you" he said.

"Sounds awesome to me" said Clementine with excitement.

With a smile Sunstreaker transformed into his car mode and Clementine got in.

"As my first companion you get to chose a location, where would you like to go" Sunstreaker asked.

"Well I do want to go to the mountains and fields of Montana if we can" said Clementine.

"As you wish" said Sunstreaker with a smile in his voice.

And with that the allies started their adventure.

* * *

Hours later a grey pick up truck entered the area Sunstreaker and Dead End had their battle, the truck stopped in front of Dead End, the truck proceeded to transform into a robot, this robot was the Decepticon known as Offroad (HIS APPEARANCE IS FROM THE COMBINER WARS TOY), Offroad kicked Dead End waking him up.

"What" Dead End said sleepily.

"Get up" said Offroad crossly.

Dead End got up now acknowledging Offroad's presence.

"Lord Galvatron wants to speak with you" said Offroad.

"Oh no" Dead End thought nervously.

Offroad pulled up a hologram of Galvatron who was wanting Dead End 's status.

"Have you terminated Sunstreaker yet" Galvatron asked.

"Well you see Lord Galvatron there were some complications, there was this human girl and well she was a good distraction and well Sunstreaker got away" said Dead End nervously.

"Offroad I don't want this slime in my sight" said Galvatron angrily.

Offroad simply shoved Dead End to where Galvatron couldn't see him anymore.

"This turn of events is unfortunate, Sunstreaker is carrying vital information, I would have killed Dead End myself for his failure but if it weren't for the loss of our moon base and my scattered troops, Dead End is lucky to be alive right now" said Galvatron.

"Yes my Lord" said Offroad.

"I want you to accompany Dead End to destroy Sunstreaker, I want you to supervise Dead End, I want no mistakes, do you understand" said Galvatron sternly.

"Yes Lord Galvatron I will not fail you" said Offroad.

With that Offroad went to Dead End to speak with him.

"Go and fetch Frenzy and then we must make up for lost time and go after Sunstreaker" said Offroad.

"At once" said Dead End.

"Dead End you and I will be working much more closely" said Offroad in a threatening manner frightening Dead End.

* * *

Next Episode: A Day at the Races.


	2. A Day at the Races

Few days had passed since Sunstreaker and Clementine first met each other, Clementine had decided to travel with Sunstreaker much to each other's delight, Clementine wanted to go to Montana, after the few days they had finally arrived in Helena, the capitol of Montana, Sunstreaker drove into the entrance.

"Well Clementine we so far visited two state parks I think we should stop in the city" said Sunstreaker.

"Why cities are all the same" said Clementine.

"That's not true, this one actually has a view of the mountains and countryside" Sunstreaker explained "back on Cybertron I visited the cities all the time, each one special in their own way" he said.

"Isn't Cybertron mostly made of metal and cities" said Clementine.

"It was mostly, but small parts of Cybertron were actually organic and had a sky" said Sunstreaker.

"You mention Cybertron in past tense" said Clementine.

"Well Clementine, our war with the Decepticons was so bad that our creators were going to use a weapon that would wipe out the entire galaxy, most think that Megatron leader of the Decepticons used a substance called dark energon to corrupt our planet's core and kill our creators and make life uninhabitable for us Cybertronians, but in fact it was my brother Bumblebee that did it in order to save the galaxy from total collapse" Sunstreaker explained.

"I'm sorry I asked" said Clementine apologetic.

"Don't be, what matters is we are all alive today and I'm here with you" said Sunstreaker.

"Is there any way to reverse the damage on Cybertron" asked Clementine.

"There was, an artifact called the AllSpark, but we lost it and without it we cannot return life to our planet" said Sunstreaker.

"Perhaps there might be another way, there always is" said Clementine.

"Perhaps" said Sunstreaker thoughtfully.

Sunstreaker and Clementine then spotted a gas station.

"I should stop for some gas" said Sunstreaker.

"I didn't think Cybertronians needed gas" said Clementine.

"Not really but think of gas as social drinks like soda" said Sunstreaker pulling up to a gas filler "pull out the card and use that for the money" he explained to Clementine.

Clementine pulled out the card from Sunstreaker's glove compartment and got out to use it.

"Where do you get all this money from" asked Clementine.

"Think of it as a business card from NEST" Susnstreaker explained.

Clementine used the card on the machine and soon Sunstreaker was drinking all the gas he could get.

"I love this gas it's so delicious" Sunstreaker said happily, while Clementine could only laugh.

All of a sudden a man came up to them and he spoke to Clementine.

"That's a mighty fine car you have there" complimented the man.

"Why thank you" said Clementine.

"Where did you get it" asked the man.

"Well I got it from a used car dealership down south" Clementine lied, she knew that nobody could know that she was traveling with a Cybertronian.

"Well are you going to enter it in the race" said the man.

"What race" asked Clementine, she was very puzzled.

"Why haven't you heard the annual Helena dirt races are coming up cars, motorcycles, and whatever motorized vehicles are allowed, yours included if you want" the man explained.

"I'll think about it" said Clementine putting away the gas hose.

Clementine got into Sunstreaker and they drove off bt not before talking about the race.

"Did you hear that Susntreaker, a race" Clementine said excitingly.

"Yes but it's a dirt race, I'm not a fan of getting dirty" Susntreaker said with a hint of dismay.

"Oh come on, we can wash it off, don't you want to go out and have some fun" said Clementine with a laugh.

"Oh alright, but what do we get as a prize" asked Sunstreaker.

Then they saw a billboard for the races, on the billboard they saw what the prize was, ten thousand dollars.

"If we win the ten thousand dollars we wouldn't have to rely on NEST's credit card" said Sunstreaker.

"We would have enough to travel all of United States and Cananda, possibly even getting a ship to Hawaii" said Clementine with a smile.

"I've always wanted to go to Hawaii" said Sunstraker "alright let's win this race" he said.

Sunstreaker and Clementine then drove to where the races were being held.

* * *

Outside of the city all kinds of car were gathered waiting to be entered in the race, there were small cars, big cars, and even two wheeled motor bikes, Clementine parked Sunstreaker in the parking lot, Clementine got out and headed for the registration booth, Sunstreaker was excited, he hadn't been in a race in a long time, soon enough Clementine came back with they're papers and racing number.

"What number are we" asked Sunstreaker.

"We got number sixteen" said Clementine.

However before they could continue with their conversation they heard a huge commotion, another racer had arrived, from what they could see this racer had a white Porsche with black racing stripes, from what Sunstreaker could tell it was a newer version, the racer stopped his car and got out taking off his helmet off, revealing that he was a white male, with blonde hair, everyone was talking about this specific racer.

"That's Oliver Williams" said one racer.

"The undefeated champion" said another racer.

"Haven't seen him in a long time" another one said.

Oliver walked over to the booth to register his car.

"I would like to register please" said Oliver.

"Of course Mr. Oliver" said the attendant in a nervous manner.

Oliver completed his registration and got the number one to both Sunstreaker and Clementine this racer must be a very important person.

"This guy is something else" said Sunstreaker.

However, both Sunstreaker and Clementine caught the attention of Oliver, Oliver had never seen either Sunstreakerof Clementine before, he walked over to inspect them much to their dismay.

"You must be new here" said Oliver bluntly.

"Well me and my car are just passing through and we heard about the race" said Clementine trying not to get her or Sunstreaker caught.

"How long have you had that car" asked Oliver.

"Few days now" replied.

Oliver just simply stared at Sunsreaker in his car mode, Oliver luckily didn't know that Clementine's car was actually an Autobot.

"Your car is to vintage, that piece of scrap can't win" said Oliver.

Both Sunstreaker and Clementine felt insulted.

"I'll worry about my car and you worry about yours alright" said Clementine crossly.

"Suite yourself, as champion I have to race against inferior cars like yours" said Oliver and with that he walked off to get ready for the races.

"If I could get my hands on him" said Sunstreaker crossly.

"But you're a Cybertronian you would kill him, and Autobots don't kill humans" said Clementine.

"Well for him I could make an exception for him" smirked Sunstreaker.

Soon all the cars got into position on the dirt track including Sunstreaker and Clementine.

"So do you have any experience in racing" asked Clementine.

"Oh sure numerous times, you see a had a lot of practice on a nearby planet in Cybertron's system called Velocitron, a place where all the fastest transformers could go" Sunstreaker explained.

"Did you win any races" asked Clementine.

"Oh sure plenty of times" Sunstreaker said.

"Okay racers we are here for another tournament and returning to us is old champion Oliver Williams will he win fist place again who knows, now on to the moment you've been waiting for" said the announcer "on your marks, get set" the announcer continued "GO" shouted the announcer.

And off went the cars, Sunstreaker and Clementine went off fairly well and were catching up to Oliver, when Oliver saw this he only laughed and hit his gas pedal, much to Sunstreaker and Clementine's surprise Sunstreaker was going as fast as he could, finally they reached their second lap with only one more lap to go.

"Can't you go any faster" Clementine asked impatiently.

"As fast as I can honey, but this Oliver guy is surprisingly fast" said Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker and Clementine were still in second place and they soon reached the checkpoint signaling their final lap, soon Sunstreaker and Clementine were now side by side with Oliver, but Over smirked as he had a trick up his sleeve, he turned a knob and out of his exhaust pipes came giant blue flames, it surprised Sunstreaker and Clementine so much that they braked and fell behind.

"And Oliver Williams is once again first place winner" shouted the announcer.

Sunstreaker and Clementine finally reached they finish line, they made into seventh place much to their dismay, when they parked Oliver walked up with a big trophy in his hand, he simply looked at them smugly.

"As I said before, your car is to vintage to win" said Oliver smugly and he went on to greet his adoring fans.

"Come on Sunstreaker you deserve a rest" said Clementine kindly.

"I don't understand it, how did he trick us into losing" said Suntreaker who was out of breathe.

"I'm sure well figure it out" saids Clementine.

* * *

Sunstreaker and Clementine were outside of the city in an open field, Sunstreaker was in his robot mode relaxing.

"I can't believe we lost, but you were a good driver Clementine" said Sunstreaker.

"Thanks to you I have plenty of practice" said Clementine.

"So that's your secret" said a voice that startled both Sunstreaker and Clementine, out of the tall grass appeared the man they saw at the gas station before.

"Who are you" asked Sunstreaker.

"No need to be alarmed I want to help you, my name is Rex" said Rex.

"I'm Clementine and this is Sunstreaker" said Clementine.

"So you're a Cybertronian huh" asked Rex.

"Well more specifically an Autobot" said Sunstreaker.

"I see" said Rex with an amused tone.

"How can you help us and why would you help us" asked Clementine.

"Because I think you two are the ones to put Oliver in his place" said Rex.

"Why us" asked Sunsteaker.

Rex was quiet for a moment, he wanted to say the right thing, slowly but surely his words came out.

"Because you two are something else in my eyes" said Rex.

"But why would you want Oliver defeated he's a celebrity around here" asked Clementine.

"Because he's let the wins turn him, well, arrogant" said Rex "but we must understand his current situation" he said.

"What do you mean" asked Sunstreaker.

"Follow me" said Rex.

* * *

Rex took Sunstreaker and Clementine to a house in a distant part of the town, the house itself was a two story house out in n open field, Sunstreaker and Clementine followed Rex to a window not making a sound, they saw a bunch of children, three boys and one girl.

"I'm hungry" said one of the boys.

"Me too" said a girl.

"Hold on it's coming" said a familiar voice.

Out of the kitchen came out Oliver with a large smoked turkey for everyone to eat.

"Yay" all of the children cheered.

"Alright everyone will start out with one slice and if you're hungry you can have more" said Oliver kindly.

Sunstreaker and Clementine were shocked Oliver acted different when he was around his children.

"Those kids are Oliver's siblings, I'll explain more as we walk" said Rex.

* * *

Sunstreaker and Clementine were walking with Rex chatting about Oliver.

"You see Oliver has no choice he has to win in order to support his family" Rex explained.

"But doesn't he have a mom or a dad" asked Clementine.

"Oliver's good for nothing father left the family in order to become a racer himself but he never returned and Oliver's mother was so heartbroken she lost the will to live and died soon after" Rex explained.

"That's horrible no one should live their life like that" said Sunstreaker.

"Oliver looks too young to take care of a family that size" said Clementine.

"He's eighteen he's a man now" said Rex.

"Still no eighteen year old should live their life like that" said Sunstreaker.

"But how does he win all those races" asked Clementine.

"He secretly uses NO2 which is against the rules" Rex explained.

"So that's how and why those blue flames occurred" said Sunstreaker.

"And it's something the proctors don't pay attention to" said Rex "Oliver needs to learn the meaning of humility and how to be humble" he said.

"But what about Oliver's siblings don't they deserve to have some money" asked Clementine.

"I'm sure Oliver can afford to lose one race" said Rex.

"What do you propose we do" asked Sunstreaker.

"The next race is next Friday so we need to train you Sunstreaker" said Rex.

"Please, I'm a fast racer it's just that stupid NO2 stuff that's the problem" said Sunstreaker.

"So we'll just give NO2 as well" said Rex with a smile.

"So fight fire with fire" said Clementine.

"Exactly" said Rex "now let's get to training, as they say time is money" he said.

* * *

Outside of the city, Dead End and Offroad were driving on the dirt roads, they transformed into their robot modes and used there scanners to find Sunstreaker, they had been following him since their fight in Bellevue, Nebraska.

"Scanners indicate Sunstreaker is here" said Offroad.

They followed the tracker to a nearby watermill where they saw Sunstreaker with the two humans Clementine and Rex.

"Alright it's kick ass time" said Dead End.

Dead End tried to attack the group but he was stopped by Offroad.

"No you idiot, we need to wait or else we'll draw publicity to ourselves" said Offroad.

"So" said Dead End Crossly.

"Dead End I'm your superior, plus Galvatron ordered us not to expose ourselves" said Offroad.

"Fine but we need to figure out what they're doing" said Dead End.

Offroad took out his sound device so he and Dead End could listen to what Sunstreaker is saying.

* * *

Meanwhile Sunstreaker and Clementine had followed Rex to this watermill, the watermill itself looked old and had five holes in the roof, and they both asked themselves if Rex lived here or not.

"You two wait right here I'll be right back" said Rex and he entered the watermill to retrieve something.

"What do you think he's getting" Clementine asked Sunstreaker.

"I don't know but whatever it is I hope it will help us win the race" said Suntreaker.

Soon Rex came out of the watermill carrying a drum of some sort of Liquid, to both Sunstreaker and Clementine the liquid seemed dangerous as Rex had gloves on.

"Well what is it" asked Sunstreaker.

"This my friend is the NO2 you'll have" said Rex with a smile.

"Is that all of the NO2" asked Sunstreaker.

"Bless me no I have about sixteen more drums inside" said Rex.

"Sixteen" said Clementine with surprise and disbelief.

"Yep" said Rex.

"But NO2 is like red bull for us it will make me hyper" said Sunstreaker.

"Yes but it will make you hyper and fast" said Rex.

* * *

"Oh he'll be in the races next week" said Dead End.

"Hmm, perfect opportunity for us to attack him" said Offroad "okay Dead End here's the plan next week you'll enter the race and bump Sunstreaker off the road and there we will extract the information from him" he explained.

"Sounds perfect" said Dead End.

But Offroad grabbed Dead End in a threatening manner.

"I swear if you screw up again" said Offroad.

"Alright alright" said Dead End.

* * *

"For training you are going to have four drums of this stuff" said Rex.

"Okay if you say so" said Sunstreaker.

"But how did you come across sixteen drums" asked Clementine who was still surprised that there was sixteen drums of NO2.

"Like money in a bank I saved up on NO2 throughout my life" Rex explained.

"Well let's do this training" said Sunstreaker.

"Now there's the spirit" said Rex.

Sunstreaker trained every day for the next few nights, they had gone though 8 drums, now to Sunstreaker drinking NO2 was like him drinking a red bull energy drink, NO2 tended to make Cybertronians hyper, Clementine and Rex found out that the more Sunstreaker drank, the more faster he would go Sunstreaker raced a drone that was as fast as Oliver's car that Rex had invented.

"With all this speed you and Sunstreaker should definitely win" Rex said to Clementine.

"Hopefully we can teach Oliver that lesson about humility" said Clementine.

Sunstreaker had returned to them in record time, he transformed into his robot mode and was ready for anything Oliver might throw at them.

"I'm pumped and I'm ready" said Sunstreaker banging his fist with determination.

"Alright get some rest you two you'll need it for the race tomorrow" said Rex.

* * *

The next day everyone was preparing for another race, Clementine once again registered her and Sunstreaker, however Oliver showed up, but this time Clementine and Sunstreaker knew that this time they were ready for him, Oliver went to the registration booth and when he was done he simply looked at Clementine and her car, usually when he defeated opponents they would simply quit, but this girl and her vintage car were back, deep down Oliver was impressed.

"Trying to lose again I see" Oliver said.

"Nope this time I'm sure we'll beat you" said Clementine with determination.

"We'll see" said Oliver with a smug smile and with that he went to his car.

"Don't let him bother you, with all this NO2 in me we'll defiantly win" said Sunstreaker who was very energetic and ready to go.

Clementine nodded and got into Suntreaker and they drove to the starting line, but unknown to them Dead End and Offroad were heading to the finished line as well, although they didn't register no one seemed to notice as there were a lot of cars out that day, they soon spotted Sunstreaker with the human girl they encountered before, with their x-ray vision they spotted what they were looking for in Sunstreaker's engine.

"Sunstreaker has the information we were looking for" said Offroad.

"So when the race starts are we going to bump him off the road and kill him" asked Dead End in an excited tone.

"Yes but be patient and you better be fast enough to catch up to him, it looks like he drank a lot of NO2" said Offroad.

"Don't worry I'm not as big and fat as you" said Dead End who earned a hard bump from Offroad for saying that.

"I'm second in command of the Stunticons, talk to me like that again and well you know what would happen" said Offroad.

"Alright racing fans welcome to another race, going us again is the undisputed champion Oliver Williams" said the announcer with enthusiasm.

The crowd simply cheered for Oliver while Oliver smiled and waved to his fans, the cars got lined up, Sunstreaker didn't notice that Dead End and Offroad were plotting against him, Suntreaker was just hyped up on NO2 his engine got really excited causing it to rev out lout much to Oliver's surprise.

"Can we go now huh, please Clementine" Sunstreaker asked in a fast paced tone.

"Soon when the announcer says we can go" said Clementine putting her hands tightly on the wheel.

"Alright racers you know the drill, on your marks, get set" said the announcer.

Everyone was still winning for the word.

"GO" shouted the announcer.

And they were off, Sunstreaker almost immediately shot forward into first place shocking Oliver and the other racers.

"So you must've discovered my little secret" said Oliver with a smirk "no matter I can catch up with you easily" he said.

Oliver shifted his lever and went full power on his NO2, Dead End and Offroad had a hard time catching up to Sunstreaker but they were now in fifth and sixth place.

"Go catch up to them and don't fail" said Offroad.

Dead End silently acknowledged and sped up to catch up with Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker and Clementine reached the checkpoint marking that they were in the second lap, but then Clementine noticed something in the mirror.

"Looks like Oliver is catching up" said Clementine.

Much to Sunstreaker's horror another sight popped up.

"He's not alone in catching up with us" said Sunstreaker.

Clementine saw the car that almost made her heart stop, it was that Decepticon that tried to kill her back in Bellevue.

"It's Dead End" said Clementine.

Sunstreaker saw a grey pickup truck and he knew all to well who it was.

"That pickup truck is Offroad another Stunticon" said Sunstreaker.

"What do we do" asked Clementine nervously.

"Just hang on" said Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker went on full power trying desperately to get away from Dead End and Offroad, Oliver was slowly catching up he was confused as to how this vintage car was going faster than him despite both using the same amount of NO2 (or so Oliver thought), however, Dead End was next to Oliver now, Dead End was getting very impatient this car was next to him.

"Silly useless human" said Dead End.

Dead End got out a large spike that came out of his wheels, he then tried to bump Oliver off the road much to Oliver's surprise, nobody in a race had ever tried to run him off the road before.

"What's this guy's problem" Oliver wondered to himself.

They now all passed the second checkpoint bringing them into the final lap, Dead End finally had enough of Oliver so in one motion Dead End finally bumped Oliver off the road, Clementine saw this and was horrified.

"Sunstreaker we have to help Oliver" Clementine urged.

Sunstreaker wanted to win the race just to spite Oliver, but he couldn't have an innocent human death on his conscious.

"Hang tight" said Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker braked hard causing him to crash into Dead End, Loiver got out of his car and nearly passed out in surprise, the vintage car he thought was trash suddenly transformed into a robot form that he knew all to well, Clementine was next to Sunstreaker ready for her own action, Dead End transformed into his robot mode ready to fight Sunstreaker.

"Clementine check on Oliver and help him any way you can" said Sunstreaker.

"Got it, be careful" said Clementine and went to check on Oliver.

Sunstreaker fought and dueled Dead End, Clementine ran to Oliver.

"Come on Oliver you have to get out of here" said Clementine "does your car still function" she asked.

"That car is a Cybertronian" said Oliver in shock.

"Yes but more importantly can you get out of here" said Clementine.

Oliver shook of his shock.

"Yes I think so" said Oliver.

Oliver got into the drivers seat and started up his car.

"Come with me" Oliver pleaded.

"I can't I have to help Sunstreaker" said Clementine.

"In that case let me help" said Oliver.

Then they saw Offroad head straight for them.

"Let me handle the pick up truck" said Oliver.

Oliver drove and ran into Offroad causing Offroad to transform and flip over Oliver's car into some trees.

"That hurt" said Offroad who was laying on his back.

Sunstreaker and Dead End continued to duel.

"We will take what is ours again" said Dead End.

"Over my dead body" said Sunstreaker.

"That's the point genius" said Dead End.

Dead End knocked Sunstreaker down and was ready to kill him but Dead End was tripped over by Oliver's car giving Sunstreaker the opportunity he needed to knock Dead End out.

"Thanks for the save Oliver" said Sunstreaker.

"You're welcome, you know I always wanted to meet a Cybertronian" said Oliver.

Before their conversation could go an further, they realized where they were at in the race.

"The other racers are going to finish soon" said Clementine.

"What should we do" asked Oliver.

"I know what to do, get in your car Oliver" said Sunstreaker.

Oliver complied, but he didn't know what Sunstreaker wanted to do.

"What ever are you doing" asked Oliver.

Sunstreaker didn't reply right away, he transformed into his car mode.

"I still have enough NO2 to at least get in second and third place" Sunstreaker explained.

Before Oliver could say anything Sunstreaker shot forward and hit the back of Oliver's car with all his power with his remaining NO2, this caused Oliver to get into third place, Clementine got into Sunstreaker and they drove into last place.

"Why did you do that Sunstreaker we could've got into third place ourselves" Clementine asked.

"Because it was the right thing to do, Oliver deserved it more than we did, besides Dead End and Offroad was an accident if they hadn't intervened Oliver would probably have win anyway" Sunstreaker explained.

Oliver made his way through the crowd, he was carrying his third place trophy and his prize money, he came up to Sunstreaker and Clementine, he was still shocked by the whole ordeal.

"Why did you two do that you could've won yourselves" said Oliver.

"It was an accident that the Decepticons showed up, besides we tried to beat you the easy way rather than the hard and fair way" said Clementine "next time we'll defeat you fair and square" she said.

"You got that right" said Sunstreaker.

"Perhaps" said Oliver thoughtfully watching Sunstreaker and Clementine leave the scene.

* * *

Soon, Sunstreaker and Clementine were walking together in an open field talking about recent events.

"It's a pity we didn't win, but you did great out there Sunstreaker" said Clementine.

"You didn't do so bad yourself kiddo" said Sunstreaker.

"Hey wait up Sunstreaker and Clementine" said Oliver.

Sunstreaker and Clementine turned around to see Oliver running towards them with his winning prizes, he stopped in front of them catching his breath, and then to their surprise he held out his winnings to both of them.

"Here I think you two deserve these" said Oliver holding out his third place trophy and prize money.

"We don't deserve those we tried to play dirty trying to defeat you" said Clementine.

"Plus you almost died because of us" said Sunstreaker.

"Nonsense, if anybody should be sorry it's me" said Oliver.

Oliver turned away from Sunstreaker and Clementine facing the field.

"Truth is I cheat the races so I can take care of my siblings, you know I've always wanted to travel, but I can't because I have to take care of my siblings" Oliver said.

"You can now" said a voice.

Everyone turned around to see Rex.

"My father" said Oliver with a serious look on his face.

"Huh so you're the good for nothing father" said Clementine with surprise.

"But why come back now" asked Oliver.

"Well son I left so I could follow my dream of becoming a NASCAR driver, but I failed and I was too ashamed to return to my family, but I realized my children need their father so I"m back, you're eighteen now Oliver, so go and follow your dreams" said Rex.

"First I have some things to say to you" said Oliver sternly.

"I know you must hate so so what Evers on your chest feel free to speak what's on your mind" said Rex.

But much to everyone's surprise Oliver handed Rex an apron and a spatula.

"Okay first Tommy needs to have his bath at eight o'clock, Charity won't eat green foods, Fred won't go to sleep without his teddy bear" said Oliver explaining his sibling's needs.

"Slow down I can't write that fast" said Rex with dismay.

Sunstreaker and Clementine could only chuckle at the sight.

* * *

Soon Sunstreaker and Clementine were back on the road, but they weren't alone, Oliver asked to join them and they said yes, they had agreed to split the prize money.

"Sunstreaker Clementine thanks for letting me come along on your journey" said Oliver.

"Of course, the more the merrier" said Sunstreaker.

"If you don't mind me asking why were those two Decepticons after you" Oliver asked.

"Yeah those two Decepticons followed us all the way from Bellevue" said Clementine.

"I don't know but I don't think we'll see the last of Dead End and Offroad" said Sunstreaker, but deep down he knew why he was being chased as his engine glowed.

* * *

Next Episode: The Lady in The Water


	3. The Lady in the Water

Sunstreaker had stopped outside of a rest stop so Clementine and Oliver could use the restroom and stretch their legs, then Sunstreaker was getting a call from an autobot he knew all too well, it was Bumblebee, Sunstreaker hit a button on his wrist to answer the call, Bumblebee appeared in holographic form in order to talk to Sunstreaker face to face.

"Bumblebee how's it going over at Yokai" Sunstreaker asked fondly.

"It's fine at Yokai, although you missed out on parents day" said Bumblebee.

"I'm sorry Bumblebee, but as you know I didn't want to be found at the time" said Sunstreaker.

"It's fine maybe you can come next time" said Bumblebee.

"But there's more to this holographic call isn't there" Sunstreaker said.

"Well an Autobot came to Yokai claiming to be my long lost twin brother" said Bumblebee.

Sunstreaker laughed.

"You don't believe him do you" said Sunstreaker.

"Well the thing is, he restored some of my lost memories" said Bumblebee.

"Lost memories, Bumblebee what are you talking about" asked Sunstreaker.

"Well I also messaged you some of the memories that were restored to me, and maybe you'll believe me" said Bumblebee.

"I'll take a look when I have time, what's this Autobot's name anyway" Sunstreaker asked.

"Cliffjumper" said Bumblebee.

"Maybe you should tell Optimus about Cliffjumper" said Sunstreaker.

"I've been considering it, I'll contact Optimus after you, but I just don't want the other Autobots to hurt Cliffjumper, or have Cliffjumper become one of Wheeljack's experiments" said Bumblebee.

"I'm sure they wouldn't do that to any Autobot, thank you for sharing Bumblebee I'll take a look at those memories when I have a moment" said Sunstreaker.

"Okay goodbye Sunstreaker and may Primus be with you on your journey" said Bumblebee.

"Goodbye Bumblebee and good luck with Yokai Academy" said Sunstreaker and he and Bumblebee hung up their holographic call.

After he hung up Sunstreaker simply eyed the memories that Bumblebee had attached to his message, what were these memories that this Cliffjumper had given, he decided while he was waiting for Clementine and Oliver.

* * *

Clementine and Oliver had finished their break and were heading back to Sunstreaker.

"I can't wait to get to Salt Lake City" said Clementine.

"Same I've always wanted to see what the Great Salt Lake looked like" said Oliver.

Then they saw Sunstreaker sitting down watching something with a look of surprise on his face.

"I wonder what he's watching" Clementine said.

"Beats me, but it's enough to see him surprised, but I've never seen him surprised before" said Oliver.

"Neither have I but we better see what he's watching" said Clementine.

Sunstreaker was shocked by what he saw, he saw adventures he never saw before which included stopping a plot by Megatron to freeze the whole world, rescuing his old friend Gears from the Decepticons and the Solar Needle, Cliffjumper's adventure to prove Mirage was a traitor, and an unknown hidden island of dinosaurs, plus Sunstreaker's own lost memories of these events.

"What are you watching Sunstreaker" asked Clementine.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you" said Sunstreaker.

"Humor us" said Oliver.

"Well my brother Bumblebee messaged me about some lost memories that I lost, it's just a shock to see them again" said Sunstreaker.

"Well how did you lose your memories" asked Clementine.

"I don't know, didn't ask, I just assumed it was a side effect of me being in stasis for years" Sunstreaker explained.

"What's stasis" Oliver asked.

"Think of it like a human's coma for Cybertronians" said Sunstreaker.

"Is that all" asked Clementine.

"Well I can't put my finger on it, but I think there's more at play when it comes to people's manipulated memories" Sunstreaker explained.

"You think so" asked Oliver.

"Questions for another time" said Sunstreaker transforming into his car mode "for now let us get to Salt Lake City before it gets dark" he said.

"You don't have to tell me twice" said Oliver.

* * *

Clementine and Oliver got into Sunstreaker and they headed off for Salt Lake City.

A couple of hours later the gang finally drove into the outskirts of Salt Lake City, they decided to get a hotel to stay in, as they were driving they saw people doing some strange things like putting crosses in their yards, sprinkling what appeared to be holy water on their yards, boarding up their houses and many other rituals.

"I never seen humans behave like this before" said Sunstreaker.

"Well the population is mostly Mormon so this must be a Mormon ritual" said Oliver.

"Still there were Mormons in my town and they never acted like this" said Clementine.

"Must be another mystery for us to solve, but for now let's get us a hotel room" said Sunstreaker.

* * *

The gang arrived at the hotel and Oliver went in to the office and got two rooms, he could see that even in the lobby all was not right, the hotel employees were making sure that the window were shut tightly, for Oliver this was very strange, he decided to ask the receptionist about the strange behavior.

"What's with all the activity going on" Oliver asked the receptionist.

"Well since you are a traveller, you wouldn't believe us, but if you believe in such tales, mermaids from the Great Salt Lake have been coming out and kidnapping the males" said the receptionist.

"What makes you think it's mermaids" Oliver asked, he was trying his best not to laugh.

"Over sixteen men and boys went missing in the pass two weeks, also video survalince shows females dragging males out of the city, Salt Lake City never and these sort of disappearances before, since you a male I would suggest you stay indoors at night, night seems to be when the mermaids come out" said the receptionist nervously.

"Okay" said Oliver, but deep down he felt creeped out.

Outside the sun was setting, Sunstreaker and Clementine saw that everyone was heading indoors and locking every lock tightly.

"I've never seen anyone in a city act like this before" said Clementine.

"Neither have I, this must've happened recently" said Sunstreaker.

Then they saw Oliver come out of the lobby with a worried look on his face.

"Alright Clementine here's your key" said Oliver handing Clementine her room key.

"So what's with all the commotion" asked Clementine.

"Well sixteen men have gone missing, the people think it's mermaids because they seen video evidence of groups of women carrying the missing men off the the Great Salt Lake" said Oliver.

"What nonsense" laughed Sunstreaker.

"But still Sunstreaker think this a mystery we can help solve" asked Clementine.

"We'll see I'll take a look at the footage you two should get some sleep" said Sunstreaker.

"Yeah I'd rather be inside with all this crazy going on" said Oliver.

"Goodnight" everyone said and went to their rooms while Sunstreaker stayed in his car mode to sleep in the parking lot.

* * *

Around 2:00 AM a group of women rose from the waters and headed toward the city, once they made it to the city everyone was indoors, the mermaid couldn't enter the yards of the houses due to the rituals the towns people so they had to move on, meanwhile Sunstreaker was in his car mode watching the security footage of the recent kidnappings, he found the footage to be very strange, he saw that the attacks only occurred at night and the females would bite the necks of males, and then drag them away.

"This is very strange" Sunstreaker said to himself.

Just then he saw some females head toward him and the hotel, Sunstreaker was tempted to transform into his robot mode in order to confront them, but he decided against it he decided tonight he would watch them to see how they worked and if they had any special resources, before he could concentrate three women jumped on top of him and stared banging on him like some wild animal.

"Please mistress may we have this one" said on of the women.

"That's a car you nitwits" said the female who Sunstreaker outed as the leader.

"But the smell, this car smells of male life" said another female.

The leader went up to Sunstreaker and started to sniff him.

"I don't smell anything now move on" said the leader and they preceded tp move on.

To Sunstreaker's horror the mermaid heard to the hotel rooms as the employees had forgotten to bless the hotel grounds, Sunstreake hoped nothing would happen to Clementine and Oliver.

"Hold on Clementine hold on Oliver, if anything happens to you two these mermaids will regret it" Sunstreaker said to himself.

Both Clementine and Oliver woke up to the sounds of banging everywhere, in Clementine's room she went to the windows to peek at what was happening, she pulled back the curtain and to her horror two women banged their faces on her window causing her to fall back in a panic, she hoped Sunstreaker was watching out for her and Oliver, in Oliver's room Oliver grabbed a baseball bat he carried with him, out of Sunstreaker and Clementine he's the one who was more afraid of the mermaid legend, and he was going to go down with a fight if he had to, sure enough the women were banging on his door and window, Oliver readied his bat but their leader called them off.

"Don't bother with the hotel girls, all the doors are locked" said the leader.

"But mistress we haven't caught a human male yet" said one of the women.

"Not true my friend, we captured a receptionist from the lobby" said the leader.

"The receptionist, he forgot to bless the hotel" Oliver thought in surprise.

"Move on girls" commanded the leader and they preceded to leave the hotel grounds leaving not only Sunstreaker and his gang terrified, but the other hotel lodgers terrified as well.

* * *

The next day Sunstreaker, Clementine and Oliver were getting ready to go out on the town to investigate the mermaids, but they were all still shaken from last knight.

"You two look tired" Sunstreaker said to Clementine and Oliver.

"Yeah I couldn't get any sleep last night" said Clementine.

"Neither could I and when I did I held my baseball bat close" said Oliver.

"How are you" Clementine asked Sunstreaker.

"I was on my guard all night if any mermaids would attack me again" Sunstreaker explained.

"Do you think they know you're a Cybertronian" asked Clementine.

"I don't know, but they did sense something in me, which is why they attacked me" Sunstreaker explained.

"Either way we can't let these mermaids continue to rampage on this city" said Oliver.

"Agree" said Sunstreaker opening his doors to let Clementine and Oliver in "come on let's do more investigating" he said.

Clementine and Oliver got in Sunstreaker and the drove off into the city to investigate.

* * *

When the gang got to the city the saw stuff that they never saw in a city, it was like a ghost town, barely any people out, suddenly they saw a gathering in what they assumed to be the city square , they decided to check it out so Sunstreaker slowed to a stop and let Clementine and Oliver out to see what was the matter, it seemed to be a town gathering to see what to do with the mermaid issue.

"Ladies and gentlemen I issue you all we are trying our best to find those missing" said the mayor.

"We are tired of being sacred" said a citizen.

"We are going to move out if this isn't settled next week" said another citizen.

"How come this problem wasn't solved two weeks ago, we know they're in the Great Salt Lake" said a third citizen.

"Because going to the Great Salt Lake is too dangerous right now" said the mayor.

"This problem has been happening as long as it did because people are scared" said Clementine.

"Dangerous, please you are too scared to go there" said a citizen.

Shouting and arguing continued to happen, Sunstreaker, Clementine, and Oliver knew that this problem wasn't going to be solved unless they intervened.

"What should we do Sunstreaker" asked Oliver.

"I think I have an idea" said Sunstreaker with a smile in his voice.

* * *

Later night came and all the citizens of Salt Lake City had gone into their homes and businesses to escape the mermaids, all except Sunstreaker, Clementine, and Oliver, they were ut driving to the Great Salt Lake in order to put an end to the mermaid problem and save the men who were captured, they arrived near the shoreline Clementine and Oliver got out and Sunstreaker transformed into his robot mode in order to set things up.

"Okay Oliver the time is nearly here we're going to tie you up and leave you to them" said Sunsyreaker taking out some rope to tie Oliver up with.

"Are you sure this is a good idea" Oliver asked "I can't hold my breath for long" he said.

"Sure if the legends are true they need you alive" Sunstreaker said.

"According to legends" said Oliver with a frown.

"Just hang in there Oliver we'll get you and the others back in no time" said Clementine.

"If you say so" said Oliver with dismay.

Clementine checked the time on her wrist watch.

"It's almost time we sure hurry and get you tied up" said Clementine.

"Agreed" said Sunstreaker "now hold still" he said tying up Oliver to the point where Oliver couldn't untie himself even if he tried.

"Good luck Oliver said Sunstreaker and he and Clementine quickly hid behind some bushes to observe.

Bubbling came from the water and the mermaids emerged they came over to Oliver to inspect him.

"Look at what we have here, a male all tied up and nowhere to go" said a mermaid.

"Should we take him" asked another mermaid.

"He doesn't smell right" said another.

"It's all we have left now" said their leader who was the last to emerge "no choice now Salt Lake City has probably blessed the city by now" she said.

The leader went to Oliver and rubbed her hand across him much to Oliver's dismay.

"Will you hurry up already I'm bored enough as it is" said Oliver mocking the mermaids.

"Very well with him we're complete" said the leader "give him his breathing mask and knock him out, we don't want him to drown now do we" she commanded.

From Sunstreaker and Clementine's point of view one of the mermaid bit into Oliver's neck and knocked him out, and then they put a breathing device on Oliver's nose and mouth and preceded to take him into the lake.

"What do we do now" asked Clementine.

"Now we follow them" said Sunstreaker.

"But how" asked Clementine.

Sunstreaker transformed into his car mode and open his door to let Clementine in.

"You can't be serious" said Clementine with dismay.

"Very serious, you see I'm not like most cars, I can drive us underwater just fine.

Clementine reluctantly got it Sunstreaker.

"If I drown I'm going to haunt you" said Clementine.

"Oh I know I promise to take special care" said Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker then drove quietly into the lake.

Clementine was amazed to not be dead, but also what Sunstreaker could do, despite being a car he acted like a submarine perfectly, now all they had to do now was find Oliver and the missing males and get out of there.

"Now how do we follow them" asked Clementine.

"I can sense their energies coming from a cave" said Sunstreaker "strange this cave isn't on any charted maps" he wondered to himself.

Sunstreaker slowly entered to cave they finally reached the surface, Suntreaker let Clementine out and was astonished to find out that he could fit in the cave as he transformed into his robot mode.

"This cave is humungous" said Clementine.

"Yeah now let's find then men and defeat the mermaids and get out of here" said Sunstreaker.

As they walked through the cave they saw something glowing coming from the edge of the passage way, they went to the corner to peek what they saw shocked them, there were the missing men encased in cocoons but they didn't see Oliver anywhere.

"It's them Sunstreaker we found them" said Clementine.

"Yes but were is Oliver" said Sunstreaker.

Then they saw Oliver being dragged by the mermaid struggling to get free of the ropes.

"Okay now we need to suck out his life force in order to get strong" said the leader who followed behind.

"That's all I needed to hear" said Sunstreaker setting his blaster to stun.

"No wait" said Clementine trying to stop Sunstreaker, but Sunstreaker managed to shoot the two mermaids stunning them.

Sunstreaker came from out of the corner followed by Clementine.

"Clementine, get Oliver free" said Sunstreaker.

Clementine nodded and went to Oliver to cut him free with her knife.

"Took you two long enough" said Oliver sarcastically.

"It's over mer-woman" said Sunstreaker aiming his weapon at the leader.

"I knew there was something off about that car my minions attacked last night, you're a Cybertronian" said the leader.

"An Autobot to be more precise" said Sunstreaker "explain yourself, why are you kdnapping human men" he asked.

"It goes like this, my name is Tamao Ichinose and I'm a mermaid from Japan, I went to a Yokai Academy" said Tamao.

"That's the school my brother Bumblebee goes to" said Sunstreaker.

"You know that pest" asked Tamao.

"Pest" asked Sunstreaker.

"You see, he and his filthy newspaper club meddled with businesses that they shouldn't have stuck their nose in" Tamao explained "his newspaper club went out of their way to expose the security committee, when they were exposed me and my minions had to leave the school and go into hiding" she explained.

"So just stay in hiding" said Oliver.

"It's not that easy my minions and I need the life-force of men to survive or else we'll starve" Tamao explained.

"But why here, why Salt lake City" asked Clementine.

"Utah's salt lake is not only pure in water but pure with religious beliefs, the mormons of Salt Lake City were easy to pick off" said Tamao.

"But there must be a way to improvise without people dying" said Sunstreaker.

"There is no other way" said Tamao sternly.

"There's always a way" said Sunstreaker.

"I grow tired, girls kill them" commanded Tamao.

The mermaids attacked the three but they were easily defeated, Sunstreaker used his Cybertronian technology to knock out the mermaids, Clementine and Oliver used their fists.

"You're really good at fighting" Oliver said to Clementine.

"I had a lot of street experiences" said Clementine.

Soon the mermaids were defeated and only Tamao remained.

"You've lost Tamao now please listen to negotiations" Sunstreaker pleaded.

"No, you will pay for this now experience the full power of my monster form" said Tamao.

Tamao now transformed from a beautiful mermaid into a monstrous mermaid, she attacked the group, Clementine and Oliver were having a hard time dodging Tamao's attacks.

"Get back you two I'll handle this" said Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker and Tamao dueled, despite Tamao being shorter than Sunstreaker she was easily able to dodge Sunstreaker's attacks, Sunstreaker then realized something had saw earlier, since they were in water he could send a non lethal shock of electricity to knock out Tamao, but unless he acted quickly he would get shocked as well, plus he didn't want Clementine or Oliver to get shocked either, so he acted in a quick manner, first he threw Clementine and Oliver on a dry ledge in the cave, then he jumped and shot and electric bullet in the water which Tamao said to dodge, but Sunstreaker had to wait until the electricity had died down before he could land in the water, he had to wait by holding on to the cave ceiling via sharp hooks, once the electricity had died Sunstreaker landed and gave Clementine and Oliver a thumb's up signaling everything was safe.

"Boy that Sunstreaker sure is a quick thinker" said Clementine.

"At least Tamao is down" said Oliver.

The group walked to Tamao and she weakly started to get up much to Clementine and Oliver's alarm.

"Why, all I wanted was to protect my kind from evil, Cybertonians, the security committee, and humans, why can't I have that" said Tamao.

"Listen Tamao I know what it's like to want to protect those you care about, but this" said Sunstreaker pointing to the cocoons "this is not the way" he said.

"Then what do you propose" asked Tamao.

"Why don't you suck out the life force of the fish in the oceans" asked Sunstreaker.

"Because human men taste better" said Tamao.

"They might taste better, but they think and feel just like you do, plus in the oceans you have all the freedom you want, but scrounging around like rats in Utah, that's not what you want, now tell me Tamao what do you want to do now" said Sunstreaker.

Tamao was silent.

* * *

The next day all the men that were kidnapped were free and there was a celebration in Salt Lake City, the mayor and others were baffled by what happened, the men who were kidnapped forgot anything that happened.

"I just don't know what happened" said one of the men.

From afar Sunstreaker, Clementine, and Oliver were watching the festivities and they knew what happened.

* * *

Tamao and the mermaids had freed the men and they had taken them to the shores of the Great Salt Lake, finally seeing reason in Sunstreaker's offer.

"Are you sure you don't want us to escort you to the Pacific" asked Sunstreaker.

"You've done more than I can ask for Sunstreaker and I thank you for that, but I must own up to my mistakes and fix them myself" said Tamao.

"We understand" said Oliver.

"Hey listen if you ever stop by Japan or Yokai tell Bumblebee I said Hi" said Sunstreaker.

"It will be noted my friend" said Tamao.

"Will we ever see you again" asked Clementine.

"Perhaps" said Tamao.

"Mistress the last human male has been freed" said one of the mermaids.

"Good let us head west for the ocean" said Tamao.

"Goodbye and due keep in contact every once in a while" said Sunstreaker.

"I'll do my best to try" said Tamao.

And with that Tamao and her mermaids left for Earth's oceans never to bother humanity again.

* * *

"Well where should we head to next guys" asked Sunstreaker.

"Hm I think we should let Oliver pick" said Clementine.

"Well gee I don't know" said Oliver.

"Come on Oliver it's your turn after all" said Sunstreaker.

"Well I think I got an idea" said Oliver.

Oliver stuck his finger in his mouth and stuck it in the air to check and see which direction the wind was going.

"Let's go wherever the wind will take us" said Oliver.

"Alright and which way is the wind going" asked Sunstreaker.

"East" said Oliver.

"Alright then we'll go east" said Sunstreaker.

Sunstreaker transformed into his car mode and Clementine and Oliver got in and they drove off.

"You know I have to feeling someone is following us" said Clementine.

"Oh that's just the post adventure feeling you're having right now" said Oliver.

But unbeknownst to the group Dead End and Offroad were watching them in the distance in their car modes.

"Enjoy your trip while you still can Autobot" said Dead End.

"Your next stop will be your last" said Offroad.

* * *

Next Episode: Country Farm Madness.


End file.
